


Always You

by Fatiha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost Everyone Is In Love, Also I Love Tags, Canon Compliant, Ignore If This Is Too Stupid, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Sweet Soft Innocent thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatiha/pseuds/Fatiha
Summary: " Hyung Im not good at being dramatic. All I want to say is that - I think some of the members of ours are in love." Jaemin breathed out, cursing himself for being so straight forward as Mark gave the most confused look in the world.OrJaemin and Mark decides to help the members with the love stuff and ends up realising that they need to help each other in the love stuff as well





	1. Secret Thoughts To Something Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for checking my work out. Hope you dont think its too stupid !

Summer was taking over the city, it was a time when you could just tell that things were changing around you without any specific reason. It was Jaemin's favorite kind of warmth at first, turning into blazing days when dance practices were compared to the torture of hell. But sometimes it was the time when they got a small break from their lives to change their routines. Some were seen leaving for a short trip to their respective families like Jeno or Jungwoo could as their home was not too far. Some were seen staying back at dorm and waking up at 12 after an exhausted period of life like Mark or Taeyong, some were seen breaking their voices after coming back from amusement parks like Chenle or Jisung. But the time was pleasant no doubt, a sign of things changing. And everyone was used to it.  
  
But for a certain reason things changed a little more this summer, into something the members never imagined. True that one evening before the break their manager gave them the news of spending their summer in Austria in the form of a long holiday trip, with all of the 18 members and the managers. Jaemin can recall the maknaes screaming and Dongyoung screaming to shut them up, and everyone looking like they couldnt believe even if in Jaemin's opinion they deserved this on their own. He didnt mind to speak that loud later.  
  
Jaemin remembers the excitement around the dorm for some weeks after that evening till the morning today when they left. Foreign tours were nothing new to them, but the thing was none of them visited Austria ever, none of them visited any country to spend a holiday together and none of them spend an holiday all together. He could remember Jaehyun continuously blaming everyone for taking too many stuff with them, Kun making hundreds of lists on what to do and what to see, Renjun almost booking Johnny to speak english for him. Jaemin was excited as well, he just smiled along with them.  
  
And here he was with a luggage two hours earlier than their flight. As something pushed him from behind and the next thing Jaemin faced was the ground.  
  
They were still outside the airport, which means still on some dusty solid roads where falling on your face was painful. Jaemin was ready to attack the thing which caused him that - of course his suspect was Donghyuck who's laughing sounds were way too recognisable. Jaemin gave him a death glare as he found Taeil's hand to get up and brush is jacket.  
  
"Dont look at me like that - I didnt do anything. Dont you see our distance ?" Donghyuck stepped backwards on his defence, still laughing.  
  
"Your ugly long hands are enough to cover that distance - "  
  
"Wait -" Jaemin felt Taeil squeezing his hand az he was still holding that, "It was me. Well - Johnny brought this new pair of Timberlands and I wanted to try it out. Its just too large for me -"

The older smiled at him apologetically. Jaemin was ready to argue, but he just ended up smiling. And that was when for like the thousandth time in his life of being a trainee and idol,  a certain thought took over his mind.  
  
"I swear hyung, who tries out oversized shoes when you are up for long flight -" Donghyuck laughed again to get Jaemin back in life.  
  
"Lets just get going -" The boy managed to ask the other two

 

____________________________________________

 

Donghyuck was laughing until he was seen sharing that with Sicheng as the Chinese was the only one who came before them to the quiet private waiting lounge. The place was comfortable, without anyone to scream over them, Jaemin felt the break thing beginning. As he could guess they others were coming into their group vans within half an hour, he decided to get comfy and manage a casual sitting position.  
  
He loved to be alone he would admit. And om his opinion everyone loved to be alone. He always wanted a quite life even if he seemed someone bright and loud always, which matched perfectly with his current life with 17 boys of 17 natures. He didnt remember complaining about anyone, but sometimes they just needed to leave him alone. Like Taeil and Sicheng was giving him some time alone while ending up with themselves. Donghyuck was seen infront of the coffee machine, probably humming a song. Jaemin smiled softly on his own, which got bothered by the sound of the glass door of the lounge opening.  
  
He was wrong with the time as almost when he practically laid down, Rest of the dreamies minus Mark came along with Yuta and Yukhei, making him jump from his position with their never ending screams. After less than a second he was sandwiched between Yukhei and Jisung, leaving the idea of spending some moments alone pathetically.  
  
"Why do you look like you are going to attend my funeral?" He heard Yukhei asking, well he heard the 'overly excited looking giggling' Yukhei asking.  
  
"I just want everything to be more peacef-"  
  
"GE DO YOU WANT COFFEE ?" Chenle almost landed on him with his famous sudden scream, the boy surely asked Yukhei but he didnt care anyway being on top of Jaemin.  
  
"Leave me you 50 years old baby !" Jaemin attacked back, as he received a glare from Taeyong who just arrived with the rest of the members. Most of them were laughing at the sight of Chenle sitting on his lap and hovering over Yukhei, he even saw Mark smiling - well then they must looked too amusing. Jaemin got up from the place, receiving some more laughs from Donghyuck particularly.  
  
"Jaemin ssi this is your day of making people laugh be happy about it !" The said boy replied after some few bunch of laughter, " I would change my favorite one to spend time with from Jeno to you."  
  
Jaemin faked a punch, as he noticed his certain thought coming all over again. He leaned back by a chair to give it some seconds, but failed as the thing came with discouragement. The problem was the thought was never leaving him as he cared, he needed to forget it or speak it out.  
  
He liked the second option. He promised himself he was going to share that with someone else to get their point of view, and that someone was going to be the one gets his seat with.

 

 ____________________________________________

 

Jaemin was the last one to get on board of the long line of the boys. He was almost glad he was the last one as he was behind Yuta, Doyoung and Jaehyun not behind the loud ones to disturb his preparations to speak on that certain topic. He entered the place quietly looking down, he already received some lightly  worried looks from the hyungs but he didnt care much about it. He replied with a simple Im tired or Im sleepy.  
  
Jaemin would admit he was looking forward to knowing who was the one he was going to share his thoughts with. He made rules on if it was one of the youngers or one of the goofy hyungs the plan will die immediately. So when he saw it was Mark taking the seat beside him matching their passes, he smiled more than he should. Mark gave him a weird look for this, smiled back awkwardly as he leaned back and plugged his earphones on. Jaemin decided to wait a little longer.  
  
Well if he was being honest Mark wasnt his first choice, but Mark was listening and understanding than most others. Also Mark wasnt involved into his thoughts which was an advantage. The worst Mark will do would be he will forget about this. Jaemin nodded a little on his own, just when the lights inside went off as it was a night flight, he waited until he confirmed he wasnt hearing any sound from the members guessing all of them were busy on their own or just sleeping. He poked Mark after some minutes, making the latter wake up from his small nap.  
  
"The hostess understand korean. You dont need me to translate if you need anything." Mark gave him a sleepy look  
  
"No, hyung. I want to talk about something -"  
  
"Why are you whispering-" Jaemin put on his hand over Mark's lips, pointing for him to listen.  
  
"Hyung, Im gonna tell you something okay ? All you have to do is to listen to me carefully and share your opinions when Im done. It wont take too much of your time I promise" He whispered again, slightly moving to face the older.  
  
"Hyung Im not good at being dramatic. All I want to say is that - I think some of the members of ours are in love." Jaemin breathed out, cursing himself for being so straight forward as Mark gave the most confused look in the world.  
  
"Hyung I know Im sounding awkward, but its something I wanted to speak out loud for a long time. Like did you ever see when we joke about Yuta hyung being in love with Sicheng hyung and Sicheng laugh it off, how Yuta hyung's smiles went off ? or when Chenle hurts himself for being too silly how Jisung takes care of him ?"  
  
Jaemin breathed out again  
  
"We are not too young, hyung. and all I want to say that its nothing wrong. They always keep it to themselves and it kinda hurts me because I love them -"  
  
"Its okay I get you." Mark replied, with a light smile. Jaemin couldnt get that if the other got him, but he smiled back anyway.  
  
"To be very honest-" Mark faced him this time, "I faced these thoughts as well but I ignored that without knowing. Like you placed that into words and I realised that I knew that." The boy spoke softly, receiving a bright grin from the younger.  
  
"See ? And Im sure some of the others did as well !"  
  
"So - what do you want to do about it ?" The older asked, and Jaemin whined.  
  
"I just planned on sharing this with someone. Not that I will actually do anything about it cause its their matter and things are at stake, but if I could I'd surely help them."  
  
Mark gave him a blank look, as if he was expecting something more. He straightened a little  
  
"Then help them." He whispered, following Jaemin's eyes.

"We are away from our lives for a month where you can do actaully do something about it. The rest we can see later. I can even help-" Mark was cut off, by an awkward sudden hug from Jaemin. His giggle made Jungwoo question what was happening from behind as Jaemin brushed it off.  
  
Mark was right. It was his chance of a lifetime. And Mark will surely be helping him.  
  
"Mark hyung, I never knew you were the best."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment ?"  
  
Jaemin giggled a little, and Mark replied the giggle back.


	2. New World To Yuta's Screams

The Air outside the airport was a colder than Korea, but yet it didnt feel like it was that unfamiliar. Jaemin could feel himself shivering under his sweater, as he never bothered himself about having enough winter clothes. He found himself clinging onto Mark who was beside him, who gave him a light chuckle.  
  
"Are you cold or you are booking me to speak english for you ?" Mark chuckled again, earning a small punch from the younger as the members loved to tease Jaemin on how he should've wear more clothes. Mark would receive a few more glares if he wasnt "Helping Jaemin into his wish of becoming a cupid" . Jaemin whined lightly, clinging onto the older again as Mark wrapped an arm around the boy casually. This was something Mark naturally did from the first days of getting close to Jaemin, something like - as if the older would protect him. Mark never knew that Jaemin adored this gesture.  
  
"So -" Mark looked at the younger, "First thing is we need to make sure we are roommates."  
  
Jaemin nodded lightly, remembering their whole flight talking about the thing Jaemin began. Jaemin planned on sharing this with someone and just that, but it turned out that Mark was almost more into it. Well if he was being honest maybe it was because Mark cared for the members more than anyone could ever imagine, and the latter wanted to help. Mark not just said this out loud, he even pointed out the possible pairings and helped Jaemin with that. For example when Jaemin said he thought Dongyoung was way too old for this, Mark told him that Dongyoung often left there room to have some late night talks with Jaehyun. The long boring hours of the flight was enough for them to have a basic plan, and as Mark reminded the first step was to make sure they were roommates.  
  
And after an hour of silent car ride on a deserted route, Jaemin had to admit that everything wanted them to make the thing work out, as his roommate was Mark without even saying a single word. Though Renjun pointed out Jaemin would be bored of Mark, and he was stopped by a bundle of " No no no " from both of them that they received small looks from the member who werent asleep. But it was going good he must say.  
  
"Hey hyung -" Jaemin called out for Mark after they got settled and was cuddling their own blankets. They decided to have some rest first, Jaemin broke the comfortable silence between them.  
  
"Yes Jaeminmin ?"  
  
Jaemin giggled at the name, "You screamed No at Renjun twenty times more than me. Are you that desperate for me ?"  
  
Mark gave him a glare, with a face meaning - what did he meant  
  
"Hyung I was joking stop looking like that !" Jaemin laughed in defence. Falling back on his back. Soon the silence came again, Jaemin predicted the other was asleep. He would admit he had a little click inside him when he stared at Mark's sleeping face for some seconds, but he was too tired to notice that before falling asleep.

 

____________________________________________

 

Next Morning when Jaemin woke up he was surely feeling like he could sleep the whole day away but soon enough as he was passing the roadsides of the country in a cosy car along with the members and he admitted that it was a nice idea. They had only the manager with them to remind them of their idol life, unless Jaemin could just picture a family with 18 children with a single father. Jaemin found himself feeling happy, like something to smile about.  
  
The first day was kept for a long day outside. Austria mainly had the natural stuff, they could just get off the car and walk for all day around without getting bored. The manager informed them they would be going by a river which had a weird name Jaemin couldnt pronounce, but he was sure that the members will get time on their own into small groups, and thats why Jaemin and Mark kept the day for Sicheng and Yuta. They were sure if they are told to split into groups, Yuta will surely get Sicheng with him. And even if he dont, there will surely be another way. That was the right time.  
  
"Remember, Yuta hyung is the medium here." Mark suddenly spoke out beside Jaemin who's eyes were still wondering around.  
  
"As soon as we get off, we head off."  
  
Jaemin nodded, and just to prove Mark the car stopped after some seconds. Mark smiled at the younger, mentioning Yuta silently as they walked outside of the car.  
  
The area was beautiful with a morning sun, and quite. As they expected soon enough the members were own on their own, and on a right time and Mark got closer to Jaemin, the boy hold onto to Yuta's wrist who was going at the direction of Sicheng.  
  
"Hyung we need to tell you something immediately !" Mark started, with a concerned voice too hard to ignore  
  
"Oh my god what happened ? You seem like someone died." Yuta whined, wearing a questioning look.  
  
"Well - its about Sicheng hyung." Jaemin heard Mark's voice getting low. And with that Jaemin silently decided Mark was the best real life actor he had ever seen.  
  
"Me and Jaemin were out last night for a walk around. And when we returned - we saw Sicheng hyung in the lobby alone. And Sicheng hyung - had red eyes as if he was crying -" Mark paused, giving Jaemin the time to appreciate his acting skills. Meanwhile Yuta looked like he would collapse, Jaemin felt bad for the oldest among the three.  
  
"We asked him what happened, but he just asked to ignore it casually. But as we were insisting too much he said that - that he just feels bad that no one actaully cares about him. No one - actaully feels for his existence -" Mark looked at Jaemin to point out he was done, and Jaemin felt worse for Yuta. The latter's face was white, Jaemin wasnt sure if he would made it to Sicheng.  
  
"Im going to get him I guess." Yuta managed to spoke, stepping back. Soon enough the boy was seen running towards the forest side where Sicheng went, as Jaemin made sure Renjun makes Sicheng go there alone earlier. It was a minute later when Mark burst into a laugh.  
  
"Hyung we need to see what happens first !" Jaemin reminded as he grabbed Mark's smaller hands, Mark held it back as Jaemin walked faster towards the area Yuta went to find Sicheng.

 

____________________________________________

 

And it was too less dramatic than Jaemin thought it would be.  
  
Mark and Jaemin soon reached the place were Yuta found Sicheng, the boy hadnt had the slightest idea on what was coming for him but soon it came with Yuta pulling him back with force. Sicheng saved himself from falling down on his back, but couldn't save himself from Yuta's little too tight grip around his wrist.  
  
"Dong Sicheng!"  
  
Sicheng gulped, and Mark laughed as the background music.  
  
"Before you end up crying because you mean nothing to no one again - remember this."  
  
Okay Jaemin didn't want to witness the thing happening after that - but it was the defination of 'all of a sudden' . The older male stepped closer and placed a little peck over Sicheng's lips, which was a little too intimidating to observe live. Yuta never knew he was there, but Mark knew, as the said boy laughed again on Jaemin's expressions on Yuta kissing Sicheng. Which soon turned out to be an actaul passionate one, Jaemin would not like to remember more.  
  
"Jaeminie seriously, I wonder if someday your lover comes to kiss you, you would reject him saying no its not innocent."

Mark started laughing for the 34564th time on that day, which was too rare for Mark Lee. Jaemin wanted to gift him a punch, but all he managed to do was to stare at him. He noticed he was never close enough to actaully notice Mark's laugh, he noticed it was - well - adorable. Mark made small small sounds while laughing and he naturally blushed while laughing. For some moments Jaemin forgot the world around him.

  
"Dont look at me like Im the lover who asked for your kiss -" Mark surely had a slip of tongue, as he covered his mouth, looking apologetic.  
  
"MARK LEE !" Yuta's scream came as the background music  
  
"Attack time Jaeminnie get ready to run !" Mark straightened from his position just to see Yuta already facing him. Mark tried to smile, Yuta returned that with a slight punch.  
  
"Sicheng never cried you idiot you lied to me !"  
  
"Hyung you received some kisses for that thank me !" Mark tried to whine in pain, as Yuta gave him another one.  
  
"Brat thank you !" Jaemin noticed Yuta smiling, and Sicheng smiling behind him.  
  
"You can act like a pro and I cant ? I will ask the company to feature you in historical dramas god -" Yuta looked happy, happier than ever and Jaemin knew this was what he wanted to get.  
  
And Jaemin would admit he giggled all the time until the four got back with the others. Minus three seconds when Sicheng stole a peck from Yuta behind the other two and Jaemin sensed it.  
  
But he was happy as long as they were happy.


	3. Unknown Secrets To Johnny's Final Performance

Days were going faster than Jaemin thought, at least to him of course. He expected the tour will be calm and enjoying, but it turned out that their manager had scheduled everything like he was missing dealing with the members' dance schedules. Still it was way more enjoyable than he thought, sometimes randomly visiting a local festival sometimes have the most traditional European Food. Sometimes they got tired and just walked around. He never thought he would say this was the part he enjoyed the most. Also never thought he will enjoy with none other than the 'I do not know anything except being dumb' Mark Hyung.  
  
Things have changed between him and Mark he can say, not only because they were in their infamous secret cupid mission but also because in between they got more comfortable with each other. Things have changed a little when they were around Yuta and Sicheng, the two kept it as a little white secret because they were asked to by Mark as the boy wanted everyone to except everyone together in the end . So lets just say it was only Jaemin and Mark who witnessed Yuta and Sicheng's intimidating moments only - they were so whipped for each other that Jaemin thanked himself and Mark too many times.  
  
Mark wanted to use the whole time to get their 'possibly in love' members together. So it was the Third day after Yuta and Sicheng's getting together when Mark opened the topic, as he was weirdly hugging his Blankets on his bed, facing Jaemin when the younger was wide awake on his laptop.  
  
"You know I wonder who will we help out now. You never know who is next after this because anyone can come up anytime." The older sighed out, looking like a small frustrated teen aged someone.  
  
"I plan on doing the hard ones first, but then again it just happens to be the one expected the most."  
  
"For now I want to show off my collection of movies to you again so -" Jaemin giggled  
  
"So we can end up falling asleep on a cheesy movie I choose and find hugging each other tomorrow morning !"  
  
Mark giggled back , allowing himself to have a small jump to Jaemin's bed and land beside the younger. Jaemin fondly smiled at the memory of them while they were roommates in Osaka. Jaemin secretly promised himself he would wish Mark as his roommate forever as for some never knowing reasons they were unexpectedly comfortable with each other. He didnt want to know it if he was being honest.  
  
Like if he would replay his lifestory in this new life of his he would surely admit that he liked Jeno or Ren Jun's company the most. He loved them in that best friend way and Mark cant get that. But Mark was always special, not for just him but for everyone else, and maybe thats why he never noticed it until this time.  
  
"I wanna watch trolls again before the new part comes -" He clicked on the appointed flie, bringing back Jaemin to reality , "And hey I adored that station song didnt tell you -"  
  
Jaemin slightly nodded, placing some blankets around them. He suddenly felt an urge to lay down on his stomach beside Mark and rest his head on the older's shoulders, he ended up doing the first part only when the beginning song started to play.  
  
"If I sleep on you, dont argue on my weight like before hyung !"  
  
"And you dont argue with me on how I took all of the blankets !"

 

____________________________________________

 

Jaemin woke up with some of the daylights greeting him, he woke up to some small sounds coming from the doorway. He was sure it was Mark who woke up before him, but the second after he noticed Mark looking at him with a sleepy face just inches close on his bed. Jaemin realised it was a door knock sound, he decided he would get up and get whoever it was but before anything he felt a grip around his waist. Mark was holding him back wrapping his skinnier figure with one of his arms and pulling him a little closer gently.  
  
Jaemin gave Mark a questioning look which was the most appropriate thing to do at the moment, as the younger knew Mark was never up for morning cuddles or something. Mark's back was pressed by the pinkish walls, eyes looking straight into his ones.  
  
"You know sometimes I think I should just tell you what you mean to me -" the seriousness in Mark's voice was noticeable, as his voice was a little louder than enough. Jaemin took the decision that he was too confused.  
  
"That how my life is empty without you -" Mark kept going, "That how I just wish that I can keep you in my arms and tell you how deeply im in love with you." Mark spoke softly, and for Jaemin his world went black.  
  
"I think I should just tell you about my feelings without thinking too much because I want you to be mine." Mark's voice was calm and soft, still a little louder than enough, "I need you to be mine."  
  
Jaemin felt himself at the verge of breaking down as he heard a small sound of the door closing behind. This sound worked as Mark's alarm to get down from the bed and almost run towards the door, leaving a completely confused flustered feeling stupid Jaemin behind.  
  
Mark came back after a while, ended up laughing at the way Jaemin was looking at him. The boy sat infront of him with cross legs as he slightly pinched the younger's cheeks, making Jaemin more confused if it was possible.  
  
"Dont fall for me this easily Jaem, you look like you are waiting for me to ask if I can kiss you !" The boy laughed a Little more.  
  
Jaemin sighed and looked away to hide whatever his face was showing. Still confused on the other.  
  
"Johnny hyung is in charge of waking up the half of us today." Mark started, "And just when you wake up I saw him entering the room silently."  
  
"Hyung -"  
  
"Listen to me. I lived with Johnny hyung for two years when I was a trainee and I know his nature too well. If Johnny hyung gets inspired by something, its a matter of time he is in action."  
  
Jaemin only managed to ask what did he meant.  
  
"I mean, as he came to us, I faked my love confession to you - so he can get inspired and get the courage to finally confess to Taeil hyung ! Later I can just let him know this thing between us was Fake !" Mark seemed excited, too excited to notice Jaemin skipping his heartbeats.  
  
Mark confessed to Jaemin. Mark confessed to Jaemin and Jaemin realised why he felt comfortable with Mark. Mark confessed to Jaemin and Jaemin realised why he felt comfortable with Mark and He realised that it was something called liking when Mark explained that all of it was fake.  
  
"Gonna get a shower real quick we gotta leave and hope to witness some other cheesy moments. And - hey Im sorry for using you like that. You know why that was. You were a great actor as well." Mark left a small pat on top of him.  
  
Jaemin tried to gather himself as Mark walked away. His feelings were still a mess but there was one thing he was able to read. It was - how he wished all of it was real. Jaemin felt a small warmth at the corner of right eye before his vision getting blurred in front of him. Jaemin liked Mark ? How was that even possible ? Why didnt he ever notice ?  
  
He decided to blank his head for a moment, but he knew he just made his life miserable on his own.

 

____________________________________________

 

Mark expected the thing to happen earlier, but for an unknown reason Johnny didnt make a single move. The day was a day off for them, like they had the day to do things on there own and just for Johnny, Mark and Jaemin came with Taeil, Dongyoung and with the said boy to a local bookstore. Jaemin already cursed Mark for too many times, trying distract himself from the sudden change towards the boy inside him, pretending to that he was focusing on the main thing. But bookstores were too boring for him he would love to admit.  
  
Jaemin tried to try out some books on European history just to pass time as all of a sudden he felt Johnny dragging him at a corner. Jaemin was ready to argue on that dragging before Johnny lowered his voice.  
  
"When Mark confessed to you, what did you do ?"  
  
The older asked looking around, but only Jaemin noticed Mark was behind him at a distance, showing a thumbs up at Jaemin and going somewhere, Jaemin gussed to get Taeil.  
  
"I - Um - confessed back that I liked him."  
  
"Man why things seem so easy ?"  
  
"Why hyung ?" Jaemin asked back, noticing Mark tugging Taeil's sleeves along with him as he paced to get them.  
  
"Man I've been trying to tell Taeil hyung that I like him for like 10 years ! You dont know how many times I practiced that and here why are you being like - " Johnny froze on his spot, hearing a familiar cough behind him. He turned to face Taeil who just got what he said, Mark was nowhere to be seen, and soon Jaemin wasnt seen as well.  
  
"Can you - give the performance now Johnny ssi ?" Taeil looked calm, Johnny seemed like he felt nothing before Jaemin looked back from them where he and Mark were hiding. Mark hugged him from side and giggled to confirm that the olders were having their moment of being each others'  
  
"God Jaemin Johnny hyung is so romantic I wish I get my crush kiss me like that -" The boy giggled again.  
  
"Do you even know how to get a crush hyung ?" Jaemin punched at the olders' side  
  
"Shut up ! If I wasnt being like that with you today morning we wouldnt get this now."  
  
Jaemin's blurred thoughts came again, he sighed a little before giving the other a bright smile.  
  
"Im blessed that you had that moment with me, hyung, but we gotta tell them it was fake."  
  
Mark looked at the boy for some seconds, before taking his hand and pulling towards the others.  
  
Johnny was finally letting go of the oldest when they arrived. And blushing Taeil was one of the cutest thing Jaemin had ever even seen he would admit. He wanted to speak that out loud but didnt got the moment as Johnny gave him a almost bone crushing hug. Jaemin would just slap the back of the older if he wasnt younger.  
  
"Its all because of you. Both of you." Johnny looked actual grateful. Jaemin sighed a little.  
  
"Well we deserve a thanking for such a great acting. Right Jaem ?"  
  
"Acting ?" Jaemin looked at Johnny as the boy asked, to get a picture of himself with confusion that morning.  
  
"Yes acting. Me and Jaemin are nothing. We are just helping people out." Mark said casually, "The first mission was helping Yuta hyung and Sicheng hyung. Now you two."  
  
"You mean Yuta and Sicheng werent already married ?" Taeil joked from behind, just make the situation lighter. The said boy leaned against Johnny, "Still - Thank you Mark. And you too Jaemin. You two are - doing a sweet job." Taeil ruffled Mark's hair, a small smile on his face.  
  
Jaemin sighed all over again


	4. Facing Feelings To Jisung's Brightest Smile

There wasnt any doubt that things will change for him more and more, it did, but Jaemin noticed surprisingly enough that he was able to control himself more and more. Every second he thought he would burst out everything, but it never happened. Not when one night Mark again came up to his bed to watch something and the boy was just an inch far from Jaemin, not when Taeyong asked Mark sarcastically to leave Jaemin as they looked like an old couple on a holiday as they were always together. Sometimes it was hard, and Jaemin could feel that the feeling was growing.  
  
Mark didnt seem any effected, so maybe it was alright. Jaemin wouldnt admit that he wanted to let things happen because he didnt want to force himself on forgetting the feelings. It was just some days after his realisation - when suddenly Mark started looking like the prettiest boy on earth, when suddenly Jaemin wanted nothing more than look into his eyes and kiss his soft looking lips. Jaemin found himself thinking over and over on this - managing pink shades on his cheeks that Jeno often pointed out. But it was alright, everything was alright.  
  
But sometimes it was not that okay. There was a time when Johnny was with him alone because both of them wanted to buy some weird looking traditional masks out of nowhere, when Johnny asked him again that if what Mark said that time was unreal. Johnny pointed out that he was in love with Taeil more than ever now because of them thanks to them of course but the question was on him and Mark. Jaemin nervously smiled, and Johnny told him that it was his 5th trainee year when he used this kind of smiles for Taeil. Great, that means he at least needs more 5 years to confess to Mark.  
  
"Hey human what are you up to ?" Jaemin felt a warm embrace around him and allowed himself to get back into reality. And that was when he noticed if took a step ahead, he would straight go down from the hillside they decided to visit.  
  
"Didnt know you want to suicide."  
  
"Oppa - you are my hero thanks for saving my life -"  
  
Jaemin laughed at Mark who was faking one of his very favorite disgusted looks, sliding an arm into Jaemin's as he pulled the younger back. Jaemin followed him until they reached some of the others, standing on a safe distance from the cliff.  
  
"By the way hyung, I found our next goal." The younger announced as he pointed at the direction of the cars. Mark fixed his gaze where Jaemin was pointing - there really was a couple - but it was Kun and Ten which somehow didnt match to him.  
  
"Jaem I never knew Kun hyung and Ten hyung were in love wh-"  
  
"Remember you are the dumbest hyung ever ? Im not pointing at them hyung come on !"  
  
Mark breathed out as he looked at the same direction again hoping something new to see. And he did. The new sight managed to give him a dumber look on his face.  
  
"Why do I feel like we will be abusing children."  
  
"Those children are adults and very much in love." Jaemin send the older an assuring smile as Jaehyun started calling everyone for lunch.

 

____________________________________________

 

It was always obvious to Jaemin that Chenle and Jisung were one of the obvious ones who were into themselves totally, he almost scold himself for making them wait even when the youngers never knew. But the problem was when the thing was so obvious -  both Mark and Jaemin couldnt find a way to get them together. Well, Mark newly discovered super stunning acting talent was an option, but both of them rejected that as the maknaes were not the ones to get with something fake. They spent an entire day on how to step forward. Until they decided on the simplest idea ever.  
  
For Mark, as Jisung was the one always leaning on him, the two were too close enough. So when Mark came up with just going and talking to them about it, the boy seemed confident. And before Jaemin could argue the boy declared this was it - Mark talking to Jisung and Jaemin talking to Chenle. Where for Jaemin Chenle was the one who almost never talked to him due to 'Jaemin hyung will kiss me yuck'  and both of them always finding themselves busy with others.  
  
So when Jaemin was two minutes away from having a conversation with Chenle on something that serious, he felt he was nervous like he was going to take his English exam.  
  
Jaemin went inside the small private lounge where Chenle was hovering over something that look like a cake, he cleared his voice as he sat beside the boy on tool. Chenle waved him a small yet bright smile, and Jaemin felt he was more nervous than ever.  
  
"Do you want to tell me something, hyung ?" Chenle offered him a smile again. Jaemin almost wanted to deny as he found himself nodding.  
  
Jaemin decided to give up for the first time.  
  
"Do you ever feel like - like your life is all about one person ? Like you can live only for them ? Only for the reason that someday they will be yours ?" Jaemin felt like he was failing in controlling his feelings for the first time, but there he decided to give up for the first time right, " Like you can spend your entire life being there for them ?"  
  
Chenle was surprisingly quite, Jaemin took it as an approval for him to go on.  
  
"Do you ever feel like that someone was made for you ? That you were meant to be for them ?"  
  
"Hyung - are you trying to confess to me or practicing a confession on me ?" Chenle said in a more serious voice, received a smile from Jaemin.  
  
"I wish I could. But its just me trying to make you see what you have." Jaemin nodded, "So you can make that someone of yours when you have the chance."  
  
Jaemin never expected a timing that good in his life, as that was the exact moment when Jisung opened the glass door of the lounge, with the brightest smile Jaemin ever saw on the youngest's face.  
  
Things happened to fast after that. One, Someone pulled Jaemin back and when Jaemin was about scream on Mark he found out it was a smiling Yuta. Two, In a second Jisung was wrapping his arms around Chenle and smiling more if that was possible. Three, Jaemin noticed suddenly all of the members coming inside the place when it was only Mark, Yuta, Sicheng, Johnny and Taeil - the ones who got together. Four, Chenle placed a small peck on Jisung's cheek as the others had a small scream together. Five, Mark was looking at Jaemin in a different way and when Jaemin noticed it the older looked back.  
  
Jaemin decided he needed some time to gather all of that and calm down. He left the spot before anyone else and just a minute after that he felt a grip on his wrist. Mark left the lounge behind him and Jaemin was a little late to notice that.  
  
Jaemin smiled at the boy, "Hyung what did you say him ?  "Chenle is waiting for you to ask you to marry him" ?  
  
"I knew I could manage Jisung you know. He was more than ready. I just asked him to confess to Chenle. Keeping it simple -"  
  
Jaemin nodded, "Dont we derseve some thank you-" And as he wasnt even done with his words, he felt a strong grip around his boy as he found Chenle almost jumped and landed on him, making Jaemin almost fall behind.  
  
"Chenle ssi you are most welcome you can leave me now." The boy managed to say, as Taeil came on to help him.

 

____________________________________________

 

It turned out that Mark didnt go that simply on Jisung, but all of them were okay as the results were incredibly good. Somehow this made him close to Chenle, somehow this made him feel good to be able to help out others again. Yuta pointed this out - the things were just in front of them but who came to help ? There was the difficulties of being together in their idol life but - as Mark kept saying always - it was all worth it. Jaemin would like to admit that he was proud to help his members.  
  
And at the same time he was continuously facing the difficulties to keep himself away from the feelings he had for Mark. For example when that night all of them were done celebrating on Jisung and Chenle and Jaemin witnessed some more kisses happening between the pairings, Chenle found him and told him to stay back.  
  
"Hyung, dont mind me, but I remember you saying you would confess to the one you loved if you had the chance."  
  
He received a gulp from the older.  
  
"Take it as a thank you, but I want help you with your feelings as well you know. I think I know who it is, but still I want you to say it out loud."  
  
"Its not Jeno, lele. If you think-"  
  
"I know it isnt Jeno hyung, I know you two are just best friends and believe me I do know who it is ! "  
  
Chenle left a pat on his shoulder for leaving for his shared room with Jungwoo, leaving clearly blank Jaemin behind. When did he became so weak with his feelings ?  
  
But he would want to admit that he was getting weaker everyday on Mark. He got surprised on himself on how when Mark was so close to him in the dream unit he didnt get anything and now in just two weeks he doesnt want anything in the world except him. Jaemin would want to admit that he expected himself to end up breaking down in front of anyone anytime. He needed to get this out - but he was stopping himself for one reason.  
  
That he didnt want to come in between his wishes of helping out the members.  
  
"All of a sudden in this holiday - you started thinking too much you know." For the thousandth time in their break Mark's voice got him back to reality, the boy was looking at him peeping out for his blanket  
  
"Im just always thinking about my one you know - Get plans on helping me this time."  
  
"Wait - w-what ?" Mark came into a sitting position, "Y-you have someone ? oh -" Jaemin thought he was imagining the little off look on Mark's face.  
  
"What cant I fall for anyone ? And my one is the prettiest one among us you know. The sweetest one, the most loving one, the best one for me." Jaemin didnt know why he keep on going, but he stopped immediately when we noticed.  
  
"Sure - he will be lucky to get the Nana." Mark replied, positioning himself for the night's sleep.  
  
"How I wish -" Jaemin noticed he was going to ruin everything as he opened his mouth after some minutes again, but he noticed the other was already asleep. Jaemin sighed a little, placing himself between his blankets.  
  
He wanted Mark to be his more than ever.


	5. Own Misunderstandings To Dongyoung's Ultimate Confession

If Jaemin was asked what he disliked the most about this tour of theirs, he would take a second to reply that visiting the place they were on the way to. He thought it was a bad idea leaving for the south-east corner of the country to have a cosy cold stay at a specific famous resort, he didnt know why but he wasnt up for a journey. But as almost everyone except him thought it was something amazing, he had to pack up his bags to leave with them. Mark also wanted to stay back, but it was only him so it didnt help the boy.  
  
Jaemin knew he wouldnt like the stay much, it turned out to be real as when all of the others were complementing the luxurious place he found himself going through his phone's music playlist. He didnt know - he just wanted to let everything happen. Maybe the reason behind it was Mark, as again he would admit he was constantly falling for the boy. And here Mark being Mark never noticed anything and kept on planning with him about others when he should've first helped Jaemin. Jaemin whined at the thought visibly, earning a look from Sicheng and Chenle when they arrived at the lobby. Jaemin could tell the older Chinese knew about his situation, he proved that as the boy walked towards him as they were waiting to get their rooms.  
  
"Jaemin - " He spoke softly

"Would you listen to ge for a minute ?" The older smiled, realising he replaced the word 'hyung'  
  
"Hyung Im alright dont listen to any-"  
  
"No you are not alright. It is visible." The older looked at him with concentration, "You know Jaemin I - never realised that I had this for Yuta hyung until he told me. But when he did, my entire world gave up in front of him. In between some seconds. I started to feel like this was the one for me in some seconds."  
  
Jaemin kept his silence.  
  
"What Im trying to say is that you have to take it out in front of the one you like. Renjun would've never noticed -"  
  
"Hyung what ?" Jaemin felt himself gasping, "Hyung it was never Renjun oh my god."  
  
Sicheng looked confused. Jaemin decided to give up.  
  
"Its Mark hyung." He sighed.  
  
And even if he was looking at an other direction he could see Sicheng trying to get the information. Of course, anyone would guess Mark at the last as Jaemin's love interest.  
  
"You mean - you and Mark - you mean - damn man." Sicheng shook his head a little, "It was so damn obvious right."  
  
"Obvious ? You just guessed Renjun-"  
  
"No not like that ! I should've guessed its Mark as you two got so close in between of this all." Sicheng changed his gesture, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Then it  will be easier Jaemin ! I mean - its a Mark thing not knowing his feelings. You have a real chance if you talk to him. And as he is Mark he will listen to you." The boy finished, genuinely looking pleased.  
  
Jaemin smiled back at him, before he replied anything the manager started to distribute the room keys. And on the way to the room Jaemin decided to give it a shot. He couldn't beilive he was considering confessing to Mark but he was sure Sicheng was right, Mark was the best candidate for not knowing how they felt. Was it impossible that Mark felt something for him as well ? Was it impossible for Mark just never knew that ? Nothing was certainly impossible - so maybe, maybe he should try out. He didnt want to ruin everything between him and the older of course but it was the one who will never ruin a friendship because of this. And again Jaemin remembered - Mark was the most understanding one. Jaemin decided that he decided.  
  
"Hey Nana Noona !" Donghyuck called him out from behind as they reached the floor they were appointed to stay. Jaemin send him a glare turning back.  
  
"I saw Table Tennis there - you know no one knows how to play that except you -"  
  
Jaemin ran towards the boy, screamed - "Lets see who reaches faster !" while crossing him as Donghyuck followed him, laughing while running.

 

____________________________________________

 

Jaemin would never admit that he was a good one to take care about time, Donghyuck was neither, and as it was their break so they didnt care much when they noticed they played for straight two hours. The two ended up after hundreds of rounds into the deserted TT hall, left for their own rooms at different directions. As Jaemin's key said he had the room at the north side, he walked by some quite corridors as the thought came - he had  completely forgotten that he was about to speak up to Mark about his feelings. And if he was right his head went blank.  
  
The rest of the walk went on him trying to gather everything but when Jaemin was about to unlock the door, he found that he was feeling blank like before. He decided to go with it like always. Entered the room silently as he noticed the older was on his bed. He saw light under the blankets so maybe the other was busy on his phone, meant he was awake. Jaemin cleared his voice a little, and with that Mark's gestures stopped, probably noticing the younger's presence.  
  
"Hyung - For some minutes just forget everything and listen to me -" Jaemin leaned by the door, at distance from where Mark will be able to hear him. The door wasnt closed properly, Jaemin didnt care much.  
  
"Hyung I l-like you. I like you hyung. For real. Please - listen to me -" Jaemin's voice broke, he stopped between his words.  
  
And that was when Mark uncovered himself.  
  
It wasnt Mark.  
  
It was Dongyoung.  
  
Dongyoung looked at him with visible confusion as Jaemin stepped back, he would've fallen but as he was leaning back he was saved. For a whole minute no one talked, Jaemin thought his ability to speak was gone for forever.  
  
"Jaemin I can guess something is wrong - but -" The older in the room smiled, "What was that ?"  
  
"M-Mark hyung was supposed to be my r-roommate ?"  
  
Dongyoung smiled a little more, "So the lucky one is Mark. Damn Mark ? Nice choice." He almost laughed, Jaemin couldnt find what to say.  
  
Dongyoung patted the place next to him on his bed, Jaemin silently went up and sat cross legged. He felt Dongyoung's hand reaching to stroke his hair.  
  
"Hey Nana its alright okay ? Hyung is here for you. You didnt know roommates changed thats not your fault -" Jaemin felt himself calming under the touch  
  
"Hyung - Im just too damn messed up. I cant even ignore -"  
  
"No no dont ignore that, its alright. Its alright to feel like that. I can - relate."  
  
A small sound outside the door got their attention for a second. Both of them decided to ignore it, staying silent for some minutes. Dongyoung seemed like he was lost in his own thoughts. Jaemin wanted to leave him with that, but a sudden thing came into his realization - Dongyoung could relate. Maybe it was a chance for him. Maybe it was the time for something.  
  
"Hyung Do you like someone ? That you said you can relate ?"  
  
Dongyoung looked at his side to the younger's face, stopped for a second and hummed a nodding. He broke into a small blush, Jaemin smiled at the sight.  
  
"Jaehyun. Three years now. I dont know why I never told him. But I never ignored the feelings - just kept it quite."  
  
"Why didnt you ignore it ?" Jaemin asked back  
  
"Because I - like him so much for my own good ? I dont know. You see its always been him. Like giving you those butterflies and making you feel like you dont need anything except them. I dont know when he became my everything. Maybe - I just really am in love with him."  
  
Dongyoung smiled, Jaemin realised maybe the boy felt comfortable sharing his feelings with him as Jaemin accidentally shared his. He wished he could help up the older like he and Mark helped some of the others.  
  
He almost grabbed his hands to tell him that it was the end of keeping up as a crying Jaehyun entered the room, Mark pushing him from behind. Jaehyun's pale cheeks were filled with tear stains, Mark pushed him one last time as the boy fell into Dongyoung's arms as Dongyoung stood up and reached for him immediately.  
  
"Mark what happened to him ? What is it why is he crying ?" The oldest in the room asked, only to hear Jaehyun sobbing.  
  
"Yoonoh what happened ? Tell me !"

"Hyung why did you keep it inside you ? You never saw how much I was waiting for you ? Never ?" Jaehyun stepped back and looked at the latter, eyes blurred.  
  
Dongyoung's hands reached his cheeks, as the older broke into a small smile. He rested his forehead onto Jaehyun's when Mark pulled Jaemin back at the corridor from the room, same sort of smile on his lips.

 

____________________________________________

 

It all seemed right when later on Mark explained how on the right time Jaehyun entered. Jaemin wanted to scream out loud that Mark was the perfect one for this purposes from the lounge balcony they were at.  
  
They left Jaehyun with Dongyoung afterwards. Jaemin didnt mind switching rooms for one night as Jaehyun's roommate was ever loving Ten. Before sleeping Mark brought him there at the balcony, with a pretty night view infront of them.  
  
"So when I came to check on you and tell you that the roommates changed, I heard you saying you were messed up with something on your feelings -" Jaemin noticed Mark's eyes got off for a second when he said that, but being Mark he pushed that away.  
  
"And heard Dongyoung hyung could relate I was sure something could happen. I almost tripped while running towards Jaehyun hyung's room."  
  
"That sound ?"  
  
"Yes that sound. I came back with him just before Dongyoung hyung said all that. Jaehyun hyung started crying so I let him enter." Mark finished with  giggle, Jaemin couldn't help himself from making the decision that Mark had the most adorable giggle ever.  
  
"Hyung what would I do without you ?"  
  
"Im here with you always." Mark looked at the younger, a small smile on his lips, gaze fixed, he looked too damn beautiful.  
  
Jaemin nodded, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out for the older's arms and resting his head on the other's shoulder. Mark didnt mind at the gesture, he moved closer for him.  
  
"I wont push you. But as you told Dongyoung hyung about your feelings, you could tell me anything as well you know.  
  
Jaemin felt it might was the time for him to take everything out but suddenly before anything Mark hushed him, pointing downwards at the deserted walkway infront of the resort.  
  
Jaemin straightened to see what it was, and both of them broke into a smile seeing who they were. There were two figures, walking side by side - a simple sight. But it made Mark look up at the boy beside him.  
  
"You are thinking what I am thinking right ?"  
  
Jaemin smiled, "Next target hyung-nim."  
  
"Yes next target."


	6. Expected Desires To Taeyong's Story

Jaemin wouldn't have to use the term 'If he was being honest' if he wanted to say the pairing he and Mark caught that night was one of the most unexpected pairings ever. That night both of them decided in a second that this pairing would be their next target, but none of them were sure when they were planning on to move forward with it. Mark came with that old excuse of - the secrets - where Jaemin for the first time thought this was the first time they were going wrong. They werent sure of course - but Taeyong was never someone up for gathering romantic feelings for someone, and on the other hand Yukhei didnt even understood anything of that.  
  
"You are underestimating Taeyong hyung. Most of the romantic lyrics-"  
  
"Was written by him but that does not mean Taeyong hyung was expressing his love for someone." Jaemin cut Mark off, a day after their target was taken, when they were having coffee at a local shop.  
  
"And even if Taeyong hyung is up for Yukhei hyung, Yukhei hyung will not get anything even if Taeyong hyung confesses onto his face." Jaemin thought he sounded like giving up.  
  
"I aint giving up like this." Mark replied to Jaemin's facial expressions. "Not after I actually saw Taeyong hyung holding someone's hand and walking by with them. I dont care if its Xuxi."  
  
Jaemin looked at him, he was sure he still had the giving up look on his face.  
  
"Jaeminmin I want to take this risk. Because its - Taeyong hyung."  
  
Mark seemed into that, lets not mention since forever Taeyong was the hyung Mark loved the most, once Mark even mentioned he loves Taeyong more than anyone else in the world on a truth or dare game. Jaemin decided to ignore the stupid fact that for a long time he was jealous of Taeyong because of this.  
  
With the thought of being jealous of Taeyong, Jaemin's own thoughts again decided to blurr around him. He again remembered his confession for Mark was still there covered up - and when the boy was making him weaker every second, Jaemin decided he was just going to die inside.  
  
"But I dont know how we will work up with them."  
  
"Well maybe we can help ?" A light voice caught their attention from behind, both of the boys turned to see it was Taeil and Jaehyun.  
  
"No we werent following we just came up for some drinks and caught the desperate frustrated Mark." Jaehyun said as he ruffled the mentioned boy's hair, taking a seat beside them. "And Im sure, we are sure - the cupids are upto something again."  
  
Jaemin waved a small smile, along with Mark.  
  
Jaehyun smiled back as he went up to get their drinks, asking the youngers if they needed anything. He came back within some minutes of comfortable silence, when Mark decided t break it up.  
  
"Hyung." Mark looked at the olders  
  
"Dont think we are being too weird - but we are planning for Taeyong hyung - and Xuxi." Mark placed the words, waiting for their reactions. Jaehyun's gasping reaction was expected, but the oldest's reaction was not.  
  
Taeil smiled, "For the first time in forever - Im able to take this out." The oldest smiled more, gathering his hands, "That Taeyong and Yukhei is actually into something."  
  
The other three looked at the oldest, Taeil smiled it off again.

  
"Yes, Taeyong got a story only I know."

 

___________________________________________

 

Jaemin never knew he was this good at making plans, but the whole thing they come up with was based on Jaemin's sudden plan that all of them liked too much. It was Mark who continuously praised him, Jaemin didnt get that since when goofy Mark started praising people. But he wasnt complaining, but he mentioning each time the plan was simple and it just came to his mind.

  
That day at the coffee shop turned into Taeil's story class as he shared the thing he wanted to share, the reason why he didnt react like Jaehyun when Mark told them about the pairing of Taeyong and Yukhei. The story was - in Jaemin's words - unexpected, cheesy and upsetting.  
  
"As you guys know - Taeyong is a closed person. But from the very first day he met Yukhei, and Yukhei's nature, he changed."  
  
Jaehyun had whined, "He changed and we never noticed ?"  
  
"Yes you didnt, because Taeyong kept it hidden. I knew, cause me and Taeyong were always into the same sessions and I was his roommate."  
  
And after that - Taeil kept on telling how in just some days of meeting Yukhei one night Taeyong ended up confessing to Taeil that he liked him, how they had their first kiss, how they decided to keep it hidden and how - lastly, they decided to end this as it will effect their idol lives and their company rights. Taeil happened to know all of it - as he said he was close to Taeyong in that kind of way and he never spoke because of course - he promised to Taeyong.  
  
"And Im telling this to you guys because - now as you helped so many of us, I want you to help this broken thing of theirs. You see they are still in love - as they always try to get some time on their own when they can but- " Taeil had whispered, "You dont know how much both of them faced."  
  
Jaemin and Jaehyun was stunned, and because of that after a long minute they noticed Mark wiping his cheeks. Jaemin didnt know what happened to himself, but the next second Mark was in his arms.  
  
"Hyung I promise you, we will get them back together." Mark replied, earning a small hug from Jaehyun beside him as well.  
  
"But Mark -" Jaehyun said when he settled back, "Do you know how ? Because if we are being realistic, As we are more popular than ever now, I dont think it would be easy. When Taeyong is the leader and too serious about his idol life."  
  
"Im not the leader, but I had this exact feeling when I asked Mark hyung about all this back in our flight." Jaemin suddenly said, " But when first I saw Yuta hyung and Sicheng hyung getting together, I knew it will work out."  
  
Taeil nodded at the youngest, looked at Jaehyun, ensuring he was perfectly right.  
  
"It worked out for each one of the pairings, I know we are not in our regular life but Im sure you all know you're gonna make this work. Because you guys love each other." Jaemin glanced a look at Mark, the boy looked back.  
  
"Jaeminmin are you trying to say something?" Mark asked.  
  
"I want to say - that if - all of the pairings who got together - come up together and make Taeyong hyung and Yukhei hyung believe it will work out -" Jaemin looked around him, "It can work out."  
  
Thats when Jaemin got to know he was good with plans.

 

____________________________________________

 

It was two days after the sudden meeting of the specific four, when one night when the members were again given time to do stuff on their own, some of them stayed back when Renjun and Kun came up with a bowling tournament down at the resort's sports section. It took almost the whole of the two days to explain the whole thing to the appointed others, some ended up excited some ended up being upset - but all of them agreed to help.  
  
And almost all of them believed that this simple plan thing will be able to make everything right, Jaemin didnt want the whole thing to go in vein.  
  
The appointed night was somehow enough deserted when Jaehyun came down with Taeyong at the well lighten swimming area with almost no one there. The leader knew its because Jaehyun suddenly wanted to get some fresh air. At the same time Mark also wanted to get some fresh air and had to drag out Yukhei, both of the small groups ended up at the opposite direction of the place.  
  
Yukhei was giggling all the time - until his eyes met with Taeyong's. From a distance, by the booths Jaemin could say he saw a small soft smile on his face as he saw Taeyong.  
  
That was when Mark stepped back a little, leaving Yukhei there. Jaemin heard Taeil mentioning that this was the hint.  
  
"Jaehyun are we having group walks or something?" Jaemin guessed Taeyong said as the rest started moving towards the place. Taeyong noticed them after some seconds, along with the Silent Yukhei as Mark, grabbing Yukhei by his arms helped the boy to move forward.  
  
Taeyong was not someone who wouldn't understand that something was up, he looked at Jaehyun, after some seconds he looked at Dongyoung and Taeil. Mark was next, as the boy smiled warmly at the leader, as a hint that he was the one to explain.  
  
"Hyung - you know that I never kept anything hidden from you. And if I did - that was always for a reason." Mark said, the others waited.  
  
"I kept something hidden from you on the holiday. Because I was waiting for the perfect moment and its the perfect moment."  
  
Taeyong smiled, as always, prepared, " What is it can I know ? Why - why are all looking like this I hope its nothing that serious ?"  
  
"Hyung I want to say that - I mean we want to say that -"  
  
"That Im dating Jisung and Im going to get married to him !" a bright smile faced Chenle screamed from behind, all of them turned back at the boy, only Mark did a giving up gesture.  
  
"What ? We came to tell Taeyong hyung this right ? I really am getting married to Jisung ask him -"  
  
"Hyung werent you Joking ?" the maknae stepped back in defence, only Jaemin noticed that Taeyong had the exact same look Mark had when Jaemin first told Mark about all this. The boy was of course not believing it, also believing it.  
  
"Mark, what is happening?" Taeyong managed.  
  
"Hyung this is what -" He pointed at the whole sight of the boys, "I wanted to say. That Jaemin, and I have been trying to help the members who needed to be helped - with their feelings. From the first second we knew we are idols it could go wrong but hyung - look at them." Mark smiled  
  
"Hyung they are happy. Jisung is happy when Chenle jokes about marrying him. Yuta hyung is happy when Sicheng hyung doesnt understand a single Japanese word. Johnny hyung is happy when Taeil hyung lets him adore Taeil hyung even when he is older. Dongyoung hyung is happy when after years he can call Jaehyun hyung his. All of them are happy and -" Mark stopped for a second, "This is far more important than anything. If I know you - you will agree with me."  
  
"And we want you to be happy Taeyongie." Taeil decided to take that from then, "You deserve to get this - " He pulled Yukhei, standing slient, "This old dumb kid as your happiness. We will see what happens next - together."  
  
Jaemin saw Taeyong smiling, Yukhei smiling, Mark smiling, and the rest of them smiling as Yukhei pulled Taeyong in a tight embrace and suddenly all of them hugged the two. Jaemin wiped a small tear from the corner of his eyes as he joined them.  
  
But when they were returning from the area, Jaemin noticed he forgot one last pair beside Mark and him.


	7. Blurred Reality To Jeno's Unexpected Move

Waking up later the following morning, Jaemin unexpectedly and unknowingly smiled on his own as he gently lifted the cover over him down. The memory was sweet, he would simply admit that the last one was the sweetest till now and the one that made him the happiest. Jaemin smiled again, realising the thought came onto his mind when the left last night. He knew keeping the remaining pair was not a thing he wanted to do, but he knew he will be able to make two other people happy. So he could smile a little before he start anything.  
  
The morning seemed warmer than the others as the room looked brighter. Jaemin smiled on how he managed to exchange Dongyoung with Mark on some special requests, mainly because the members knew, maybe because it didnt matter. He stayed silent for some minutes as no one liked to just jumped out of the bed when they were awake, and when he had time to be clumsy. He moved at his side a little, thats when his eyes caught Mark's, staring at him, Jaemin remembered the look Mark gave back when they were planning on Jisung and Chenle. Mark's eyes looked away immediately, for a reason Jaemin didnt feel like joking about it or letting him know he caught him.  
  
"Good Morning Jaem -" The older clearly faked a sleepy voice, it was too obvious but Jaemin didnt point that out either.  
  
"Morning hyung - when did you wake up ?" The boy asked even when he didnt want to.  
  
Mark mumbled a - "Just now" and managed to get up, Jaemin follwed the gesture as ge leaned back by the wall, watching Mark reaching for the washroom.  
  
"Something is there - something I dont know." He whispered on his own. Well Mark was not someone Jaemin expected to come to anyone and share everything out,  but worrying for the said boy was a symptom he had after growing feelings for him. Jaemin wanted to be someone to Mark even when the older never had the slightest idea that what he meant to Jaemin.  
  
The younger waited for Mark to come back so he could politely ask if something happened, but Mark was taking his time, Jaemin heard the showering sounds he guessed. Morning shower was a normal thing of course - but not for Mark and Jaemin knew that. Jaemin knew that if Mark wanted to get rid of everything out of his mind - it was his very own technique.  
  
He decided to knock for Mark when the time crossed a whole 10 minutes, he was about to leave the bed when he heard a knock coming from the doorway - he forced himself to get towards it. He opened the door after a minute, only to find Jeno with a smile which somehow looked pretty weak.  
  
"Hey Nana - you guys up ?" The boy greeted, Jaemin caught him looking inside their room.  
  
"No they are sleeping and Im Jaemin's clone." Jaemin replied, stepping back a little. He saw Jeno smiled, again a weak one which wad visible.  
  
"Nana Im just - I mean Is Mark hyung there ?"   
  
"Will you please tell me what happened?" Jaemin carefully asked, taking the other's reactions, "You want to tell me something and I can tell that because I have 5 years experience of being your best friend."  
  
"Well I have - something to tell you." Jeno rubbed the back of his neck. From his 5 years experience of being Jeno's best friend Jaemin knew when the boy needed to split out everything to him, he decided he would wait for the boy to get comfortable.   
  
"Would you like to come inside -"  
  
Jeno stopped him, holding his hand, "No I dont want to come inside. I just need -"  
  
Jaemin heard a small cough coming from behind, that was when he noticed both of them were too close to keep that as a decent distance. It was Mark getting their attention, Jaemin turned and stepped towards the boy immediately.  
  
"Hey hyung I was just about to get you, you know-"   
  
"Jaemin !" Jeno again cut him off, sending a light scream from behind, "Can we meet at a nearby place in an hour ? Please ?"   
  
Jaemin nodded without looking back, he heard Jeno leave. There was something with Jeno he was sure of that - and there was something with Mark as well. The older was looking away now,  drying off his hair with towel, somehow it made Jaemin feel Mark wanted some space. So he decided to keep back, helped himself to get ready for the day in around some minutes.   
  
Mark was still silent when he came back.  
  
"Hyung Im gonna go and get Jeno. We will be back in a while, I will message manager hyung alright ?"  
  
Mark nodded a little, giving him a smile as Jaemin started walking towards the door. The boy yelled from behind -   
  
"Good luck for the date ! Time to help yourself you know - Jeno is the best one for you." 

 

____________________________________________

 

  
  
Jaemin guessed that that would be the same coffee shop he and Mark went where Jeno would stop, the shop was deserted like before. They ordered their drinks moving towards the counter, from the beginning of their small walk Jeno was silent and Jaemin needed some answers. One, why was Mark behaving irregular from the morning ? Two, why Mark assumed he and Jeno will go on a date ? Three, why was Jeno behaving irregular here ? Four, Why Jeno seemed like he wanted to hide something from Mark and everyone else ?  
  
Jaemin suddenly got to know the answer to his second question as Jeno sat at the opposite sitting area.  
  
Mark thought Jaemin liked Jeno.  
  
Jaemin almost wanted to die.  
  
"Its me who is the troubled one here, why do you look pale like a penguin ?" Jeno smiled lightly, Jaemin only noticed he said he was troubled.  
  
"Kid why are you troubled? Did you kill someone or something ?"  
  
"Positive. I killed myself." Jeno replied, his look said he was almost serious.  
  
"Lee Jeno -" Jaemin looked at him, making him look back.  
  
"Okay, straight to the point. I saw you all at the pool area last night. I heard all of that -" He smiled a little, "And I got motivated. So without thinking anything - I left my confession letter to my crush today morning." He split out, making Jaemin understand why he was behaving like that.  
  
Jeno rubbed the back of his neck, " I dont know what will happen now. I cant afford to tell this to anyone except you because - reasons man Im so damn sucked up -" the boy looked up, only to meet Jaemin smiling at him.  
  
"Gotta do something for you lover boy - as you made the job easier. I just hope Donghyuck doesnt ruin everything-"  
  
"Not surprised that you know its Donghyuck -" He rubbed the back of his neck again, "Whats the plan ?"  
  
"The next thing is I need get Mark hyung on this." Jaemin smiled, ensuring the other that it was alright with his smile. Jeno didnt move a little, but nodded. Of course, the thing was almost done as Jeno by himself confessed to Donghyuck indirectly, now Jaemin could say everyone was done except him and Mark. The worst he expected was Donghyuck will laugh on how stupid Jeno was to do all that but if Jaemin knew Donghyuck will never reject anything. Jaemin felt happy for them, maybe happier than others as Jeno and Donghyuck was obviously too close to him.  
  
Jaemin leaned back after moment, sighing a little. As far as he could guess Jeno was not in a trouble, but in something sweet where he was the one with a sucked up life. Jaemin remembered the way Mark said that good luck, Mark was upset with him of course.  
  
Why was Mark upset with him if Mark thought he was going on a date ?  
  
Jaemin wanted to believe that Mark was slightly upset that Jaemin was being close with someone else, he wanted to hope that it was that thing you get when you notice you are being jealous. But then again, with Mark it could be anything. It could be a serious thing or a sarcastic thing , and no one will know that because it was Mark. Jaemin's mind was completely blank.  
  
"I think we should get going ?" Jeno asked lightly, finishing his coffee, the boy received a nod from Jaemin. Jeno clearly saw the off look on the boy's face, he decided not to point it out, but changed his mind anyway.  
  
Jaemin still felt blank on his mind while he was getting up, after some seconds he was sitting back, as Jeno, wrapping an arm around him sat beside him.  
  
"Nana would you tell me whats going on with you ? Something happened with you and I dont know that. I have the right to know that right ?"  
  
Jaemin looked at him, smiled a little in response, "N-nothing really. I mean nothing much." He gave up once again, again to someone which wasnt Mark, "Jeno I like Mark hyung. I dont know what to do."  
  
And all Jeno did was to give him an eye smile for the first time in the morning.  
  
"Yes laugh on me ! But I really dont know what to do. I mean - Its Mark hyung. It was always Mark hyung. You cant possibly imagine how much I love him. But He is Mark hyung and he wont like me like this in a million years. Mark hyung doesnt even deserve someone like m-" Jaemin was stopped as Jeno covered his mouth with a hand.  
  
"Na Jaemin. I can see you are whipped. But you know something funny ?"  
  
Jaemin gave him a glare in return.  
  
"I think before helping me or anyone else you should help yourself. I mean okay Na Jaemin you are in love completely!" Jeno laughed, as he got up from his position.  
  
"But still you gotta help me first cause my one is a dangerous one you know -"

 

 

____________________________________________

 

  
  
Jaemin decided he would get Mark first when he got onto the main lobby of the resort, following Jeno. Jaemin thought Jeno would receive a punch from him for being selfish but inside Jaemin was glad the boy gave him some time to think about it. Well if he was being honest he got the time of almost the entire holiday for it, when they had just couple of more days to end the break. The members decided to spend their last days in that very resort as they were tired, and Jaemin knew his chance of a lifetime would come between these two days.  
  
Along with the other Jaemin moved towards the elevator, but his eyes caught the sight of his appointed one along with Jeno's appointed one. Mark and Donghyuck were standing by the entrance of the hotel restaurant, the place was deserted with just the two of them. Donghyuck was excited on something, Jaemin could tell from the distance.  
  
And he was right he got to know when they were standing behind Donghyuck, facing the boys back. Mark' eyes noticed him, but Donghyuck couldn't sense it.  
  
"Moral of the story is all of this is a complete joke ! I mean how could the most perfect most beautiful boy on earth write me a confession letter like that ?" Donghyuck half screamed, Jaemin and Mark both smiled at the same time looking at the stunned Jeno behind the screaming boy.  
  
Donghyuck sensed it, "Hyung why are you smiling ?"  
  
Mark pointed at them, making Donghyuck turn and face them, and have the same stunned look Jeno was holding.  
  
Jaemin decided to play his part, "Hyuckie Let us leave you alone with Jeno ssi so you can clear your confusion. Meanwhile Hyung and I will arrange the wedding alright ?"  
  
He made sure he could jump back when Donghyuck reached to give him a punch. And as he did his hand was grabbed by the laughing oldest, making them have a small run towards the sitting area nearby.  
  
Mark stopped when he plopped down on a comfy looking couch, following by a breathing Jaemin. The boy looked happy for the other two they left, and again, he was looking extremely beautiful.  
  
"What ?" Mark looked beside to meet Jaemin's eyes, Jaemin didnt feel anything another than the slight pain he had for the other.  
  
"As Donghyuck told you everything, I didnt say you were on a date with him." Jaemin realised he was bringing back the morning topic a little harshly, Mark looked taken aback to confirm that. The older slightly moved on his position, thinking something.  
  
"I mean hyung I didnt go on a date with Jeno come on you know all now right ?" Jaemin moved towards him, closing the gap  between them indirectly.  
  
"Im sorry for that - like you always seemed to be that close to Jeno you know that." Mark seemed to be lost into his thoughts still.  
  
"Hyung, you never said if you liked someone -" Jaemin asked without thinking anything, "Do you like someone ?"  
  
"I do." Mark looked at him again, this time with a smile. The staring continued for some seconds, before Jaemin realised his heart was broken into countless parts. He was sure tears left from his eyes but Jeno's sudden voice called him back.  
  
"Donghyuck is completely cleared now, you two can get back please."  
  
Jaemin saw Mark walk back, he stared at his way for a little too long.


	8. Uncertain Things To Jaemin's Helper

When the last day of the whole thing was getting started, most of them thought they will be marking the day with something but to ruin all of their plans - The day was a rainy one. In the country rain was something unusual so around them people seemed like they were going to enjoy that day but Jaemin didnt have any doubt on how most of them were secretly upset to have a day in. Like one of their free days the 18 got separated into small groups doing something, and unexpectedly Jaemin found himself alone in the room where everything was extremely quiet. Jaemin wasnt a person who loved the quiet of course but he was noticing he managed to get alone too many times in the last couple of days.  
  
It was because of a certain boy of course. It was all because of him. That certain boy managed to change everything in the boring flight they spent on planning on a stupid plan, in the smiles they got from making Yuta confess, in the morning when he faked a confession to him in order to motivate Johnny, in that look he gave when Jisung made his run in that lobby, in the time when he made Dongyong have his moment, in the plan where Taeyong released he should love, in the time he managed to make everything easy for Jeno. Every single second, it was him getting closer and closer.  
  
Jaemin would admit he admitted many times to himself that his unconditional feelings for Mark was growing unconditionally, he would also admit that he wanted too damn bad to tell Mark everything - but the thing was - he never got their moment. After everything where he would admit he and Mark were helping their members with their feelings, he would also admit that it was possible because they had their moment. It was not them who made Sicheng realise Yuta was the one, it was not them who gave Taeil the idea to visit a deserted bookstore and taking Johnny with them, it was not them who told Chenle to express his love for the maknae in front of the world, it was not them who selected Dongyong would be Jaemin's roommate, it was not them who made the story of Taeyong and Lucas and again it was not them who made Donghyuck getting whipped over the letter Jeno wrote by himself.  
  
Everyone had their moment.  
  
Not just him and Mark.  
  
And Jaemin didnt even know if it was him and Mark, if there would anything happen between them. Jaemin had a faint hope that Mark seemed to like him just like he did but anything could happen when it was Mark of course.  
  
"Na Jaemin !" Jaemin didnt notice someone getting inside the room and screaming his name, he turned back to face a bright faced Renjun and just to ruin that a thunder roared outside.  
  
"Everyone is asking for you and Mark hyung in Kun hyung's room ! We are having a movie night !"  
  
The Chinese realised his mistake soon  
  
"I mean a movie day. As we all gathered together. Where is hyung ?" the boy looked around the room, making Jaemin notice after waking up he hadnt got a glance of the said boy.  
  
"I didnt see him since morning -"  
  
"Okay make sure you are there before it starts as hyung gave me the duty of finding you guys. I think I will go and try to find hyung." He smiled warmly before he left. And Jaemin felt no interest in being seated among some screaming ones too soon.  
  
He got back to the place where he was standing before, in front of the only glass window of the room which was a elite kind of large. It was hidden most of the time he stayed, but on a rainy morning it gave him a beautiful view of the front side of the resort along with the neat streets which looked too deserted as no one was present around. Well, minus a lone figure who was walking around like he had no connection with the world.  
  
Jaemin leaned on the glass to get a clearer view. The lone figure was inside the resort area which meant he was a guest here, he was completely wet in the rain but he still looked like he felt nothing. He was walking around in the way no one walks in the rain - slow and calmly - as if he was thinking something deeply. Making a decision he was weird Jaemin was about to leave for the invitation Renjun gave, when his eyes caught the same boy running towards the lone figure with an spread umbrella. Jaemin was surprised of course, he was almost doubtful on his eyes but Renjun bright coloured T shirts were too recognizable, when he saw him in one just a few minutes ago.  
  
Jaemin left the room behind him and found himself in the elevator the next minute.  
  
And when he reached the main lobby which greeted Renjun along with the lone figure, his very favourite lone figure turned out to be a shivering Mark being scolded by the boy next to him.  
  
Renjun's eyes caught him in some moments, "Good that youre here ! Can you please bring him to your room and get him changed ? Unless we are gonna see ourselves in a hospital real soon !"  
  
Mark looked at Jaemin, probably waiting for him to say something. And Jaemin couldn't, he was feeling a very familiar blank feeling.  
  
"Dont be a dramatic mother. I can change by myself and get to you guys on the movie real soon wait for me there -" The older moved back, throwing a smile at both weakly he walked to the elevators.  
  
The next thing Jaemin felt that he was following Renjun to Kun's room.

 

____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Jaemin never noticed which movie they played, instead of that he would like to admit that he literally kept staring at Mark for almost 3 hours. The boy seemed off when he returned with Renjun from the rain, leaving a Jaemin withno damn idea what he was doing, but among the others he seemed alright. Well, as he is Mark of course you can never read him but he looked too normal. For example when no one was laughing he was laughing or being too clingy sitting between Donghyuck and Yukhei. Jaemin didnt know what to feel or think, he just knew Mark looked beautiful while laughing and adorable while being clingy.  
  
Rain was still present there when he left the room after the hours, Mark beside him and again he looked off. Jaemin in one hand wanted to ask why he was behaving weird and on the other hand he wanted to let things go. His head was already heavy with his feelings problems for the very boy, he didnt want to pressure himself that much so he kept his silence along with the older.  
  
But Mark wasnt quite the next second  
  
"Jaemin I think I promised Jungwoo hyung to help him with his - his gifts for his family I will be back in a while okay ?"  
  
It clearly wasnt a question, but it clearly was an excuse to leave. If Jaemin would name how he reacted as Mark left he would name it - stunned. Of course, Mark was behaving too weird. He was behaving too weird and he was ignoring Jaemin.  
  
The boy suspected that Mark had something with him, as for all day Mark didnt talk and was ignoring his stares, although back then he shut himself up as - why would Mark have something with him ? And Mark proved him right. But again the question was why would Mark behave like that with him ? What did he do ?  
  
The alone Jaemin in the almost dark walkway to his shared room had no idea. He just knew he had to walk to the appointed room and have a nap to clear himself. He wanted to scream his head out and ask what was happening, but he just kept his quiet.  
  
And when he reached the room, he was greeted by a smiling Jaehyun who waved at him sarcastically, of course as Jaemin forgot to unlock.  
  
"Hyung If I was Taeil hyung I'd get real scared - what are you doing here ?" Jaemin asked with a tired voice as he walked over and plopped down on the other bed that hadnt Jaehyun, he did not know what he did to sound that tiring.  
  
"Im here to beat you up because I have a dongsaeng named Na Jaemin and you keep hurting him." Jaehyun faced him, still with the smile. "I was about to ask someone that why you kept staring at Mark for three hours straight but thank god It was chenle who told me why -"  
  
"Hyung I dont know wh-"  
  
"And then I learned on how its nothing new ! I mean you tell me everything why you didnt tell me this one ?" Jaehyun's smile was finally gone.  
  
"Hyung you know when I only keep those stuffs to myself which will make you worry - beside Dongyong hyung -"  
  
Jaehyun looked down, kept his silence for some seconds, "I see - you kept all that so we could stay happy right ?" He nodded, looking back at the younger, "But - why till now ? Everyone is happy Jaemin look around you ! You made them happy ! Dont you deserve a little happiness for yourself ?"  
  
Jaemin sat straight, looking down just like Jaehyun did seconds ago. His happiness was an actual unknown thing to him, as he never cared about that, but the thing was even if he gave himself happiness what about Mark ? Mark liked someone already right ?  
  
"Hyung, Mark hyung likes someone else. He told me that"  
  
"Jaemin for god's sake, who else will Mark like other than you ?" Jaehyun raised his voice, "You and I both know Mark didnt mention the name of the person he likes. And you and I both know there is no one Mark can like other than you as he himself helped his possible love interests with other people."  
  
How Jaemin wished it was true  
  
"Jaemin give it a try - today is the day of now or never. Tell him everything. Even if it isnt you, a true confession can change anything." Jaehyun stepped on the floor, coming towards the younger to give him a short hug.  
  
"Hyung get your smile back you look ugly-"  
  
Jaehyun did, and it made Jaemin smile for the first time in that day he guessed.

 

____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Jaehyun left with a promise that Jaemin would not keep hurting himself, but Jaemin again wasnt sure what to do with all these. At first he wanted to go and find Mark but the next moment he decided to wait for the boy to come. Jaemin knew the feeling before trying to let out his feelings, as many times he had  rehearsals and even one time he showed the final act - but as he knew it was the very time when everything will change, he was feeling the feeling of changing everything.  
  
An hour went away before Mark finally showed up, the time was the time when the sun was setting and the lights were off, Mark looked a little comfortable as he hadnt had to face Jaemin - Jaemin guessed before he turned on the lights.  
  
"Oh hey Jaemin -" Jaemin was right, Mark was more comfortable without him, "I thought you weren't here. I just came to - to take something and get back to helping Johnny hyung -"  
  
Jaemin felt himself smiling, stepping closer to the other, "It was Jungwoo hyung. You went to help Jungwoo hyung."  
  
Mark stopped and looked at him, Jaemin smiled a little more. Without realising the distance he kept stepping closer, he realised when they were unexpectedly close. So close that Jaemin noticed Mark's long eyelashes for the first time, the dusty pink on his cheeks for the first time, the dark shade of his lips for the first time. And again Jaemin told himself he fell in the love with the most beautiful boy in the world.  
  
Everything was quite and calm. Telling him that it was the moment.  
  
Jaemin grabbed both of the older's hands with his ones, making the boy look at him. Mark didnt move an inch - and Jaemin knew it was time.  
  
"Hyung, hyung I want to say out something loud. For a long long time. I need to say this out loud." He whispered  
  
Mark looked away as Jaemin felt himself getting closer, noticing Mark's very own scent for the first time.  
  
"Hyung you made me fall in love with you. I - like you. I like you so damn much that every second it just keeps growing and I dont know what to do. It pains me inside in happiness and in sadness and I dont know what to do." He closed the gap between them, resting his forehead on Mark's colder one, "Hyung I love you and I dont know what to do."  
  
And Jaemin actually didnt know what he was doing.  
  
"Hyung help me hyung - we helped so many of us together wont you - wont you help me ?" He did not know from where he sounded so desperate.  
  
And the next second Mark answered him - as a a soft pair of lips were placed on Jaemin's.  
  
Jaemin did not know what to do.  
  
He noticed the desperate tune in his voice, Mark was slient but his desperation was clear in the way he kissed Jaemin. Mark's arms were wrapped around him, he was kissing Jaemin, and Jaemin did not know what to do.  
  
And the moment ended before he got to know what he had to do.  
  
"I will help you." Mark smiled, still close to him, "But promise me you will help me. I- I fell in love with you and I also dont know what to do you know -"  
  
"Hey you do know what to do -" Jaemin smiled back, wrapping his arms around the boy back, "You stole looks, got soaked in rain out of nowhere, You behaved too weird,then you ignored-"  
  
Mark left a small peck on his lips, "Those are not in the consideration right ?"  
  
Jaemin copied the boy's gesture , "I will think about it."  
  
"For now I know what you should do !" Mark broke the connection between their lips, "You should ask me to be your boyfriend cause I cant as you are too damn pretty for me to be anything more -" Mark pulled him close, hiding his face by his neck.  
  
"Oh my god Jaemin I kissed you !"  
  
"Get used to it hyung nim, it will go on a daily basis you kno-" Jaemin was stopped by a light punch as his arms found its way around Mark's shorter body. And as the silence came Jaemin understood what Mark meant.  
  
Mark kissed Jaemin.  
  
Mark liked Jaemin.  
  
Jaemin never had the rehearsals of how to feel if Mark loved him, but it came like it was there forever. Jaemin realised it was always there for the first time when Mark was in his arms, hiding his face by his neck and leaving small kisses around.  
  
Jaemin felt Mark sighed a little, making the younger hold him a little tighter.  
  
"It was us all the time time Jaemin. It was you. Always you."


	9. Typical Life To Loving Love

The deserted hallway behind the second floor dance practice halls were one of the most deserted and most ancient places in the north wing of SM buildings were no one imagined to come. When Jaemin was a young trainee he used to hide there at times when he wanted to be alone, but he never imagined he would come up to the deserted hallway along with a too nervous Lee Taeyong. If he was right he would be the last person Lee Taeyong will hang out with in an old hallway - but their hanging out in an old hallway was because of him of course.  
  
The thing was - of course - Yukhei wanted to take Taeyong in a real date and Taeyong needed to escape. And if Taeyong had to escape, then their manager had to select exactly that time to hold a photoshoot. Then Taeil had to convince him that Taeyong was still up in the main dance halls with Yuta and Jungwoo still learning the choreography. Then Jaehyun had to help Taeyong to leave with Jaemin to somewhere safe before Jaemin could leave Taeyong in Yukhei's hands on the parking lot just behind the north wing.  
  
"Jaemin I will never get it how you found this ancient palace like place inside a SM building." The older commented as the reached the middle of the hallway - some yards away from an emergency staircase.  
  
"Hyung I promise we will visit a better place next time -" Jaemin tried to joke but his awkwardness came out, only to make Taeyong giggle. The leader fondly ruffled his hair as he tried to keep up with Jaemin's young pace.  
  
"Thank goodness Mark chose someone outside the 127 . Unless no one could save me !"  
  
Jaemin was sure if he wasnt Taeyong he would get a punch for free to make his cheeks heat up. Mark was his lawfully kissed boyfriend now, unbelievable but yet it was true, so he could visit him often right ? His cheeks never understood that.  
  
Jaemin reached the emergency staircase along with the leader after some quite minutes. They came downstairs and thanks to Jaemin for bringing up masks no worker by the parking lot entrance noticed them. Jaemin was extra carefully, he mentioned to look down all the time and brought Taeyong to their appointed spot holding the other's hands to lead him.  
  
And Yukhei was right there. Jaemin sighed in relief when the boy greeted Taeyong in his car and left leaving Jaemin thousands of thank yous.  
  
It has been just a couple of days since their old life greeted them after completely changing in the SM lobby. The same old routine was there, the same old sadness and happiness was there, just they changed. Before the time Jaemin had endless dance practices with endless tiredness, and now Jaemin had endless dance practices and endless tiredness and along with that he had to pass Taeyong through an ancient hallway. Jaemin noticed deep down inside him he was terribly happy because of the reason. He loved love.  
  
Jaemin turned to leave for his dorm as he needed a little nap before the evening vocal practice, and turning he faced Donghyuck and Jeno at a distance. The couple was visibly hiding behind some vehicles - having their moment. Donghyuck's head was placed on Jeno's shoulder as the boys intertwined their fingers, Donghyuck said something and Jeno had his eyes smiles on in a matter of second - tbe sight was so loving anf adorable that without realising Jaemin kept staring at them.  
  
Until he felt his phone vibrating - the caller was Ren Jun out of nowhere.  
  
"Jaemin ? Are you still with Taeyong hyung ?"  
  
"No hyung just left. What happened ?" Jaemin asked in a low voice, pushing himself back to the same emergency staircase.  
  
"We have a situation here. Come as quick as you can -"  
  
"Injun what happend will you tell me ?"  
  
Jaemin heard Ren Jun sighing, but along with that if he wasnt wrong he heard Chenle giggling loudly beside the male, "Sicheng ge needs medical help his hurt his knee."  
  
Jaemin felt concerned, and with that he heard Chenle giggling again.  
  
"If hyung got hurt why Chenle is laughing ?"  
  
"Jaem just get back here in 127 dance practice hall and know by yourself. By the way, do you know where Hyuckie and Jeno is ? I've been looking for -"

"No I dont know where they are !" Jaemin quickly replied looking back at the said two who looked like no one was happier than them. "If I do I will inform."  
  
"Sure - See you here." Ren Jun hung up with a small bye, making Jaemin smile on what could that be. Of course - the giggles of Chenle ensured him that things werent too bad - Jaemin hurriedly towards the other wing where his members were.

Reaching the dance halls where he left 127 members without Taeyong some minutes ago, Jaemin noticed almost all of the members present were there, towering over someone which probably was Sicheng. For a second Jaemin thought he should worry, but again the giggling sound of Chenle caught his attention. And the thing was not only him, but also some of the others were giggling and smiling as well.  
  
Jaemin walked faster towards the middle of the room where Sicheng was and beside him only Yuta was someone who werent laughing, even Sicheng was smiling as well. Jaemin sat on his knees beside him.  
  
"Thank you Na Jaemin for being normal and not laughing on someone's pain !" Yuta said in his forever dramatic tone and that was what made Jaemin giggle. The boy wanted to ask Sicheng what actually happened and why in the world everyone was being like that, but before that an arm found its way around his body. Before Anything Mark wad sitting beside him with an arm around Jaemin.  
  
"Problems of being in love again -" Mark answered without the question, "Yuta hyung was soft on Sicheng hyung and he tried to kiss Sicheng hyung in front of the manager !"  
  
"And as my baby boyfriend is super smart he fell backwards on intention instead of pushing me back !" Yuta fired after Mark was done, earning a "Im okay" from Sicheng.  
  
"Well nice one hyung." Jaemin went back on his height straight, helping Mark, "Dont hurt yourself too much though."  
  
Mark giggled under his breath beside him, making Jaemin's eyes  get fixed on him.  
  
Jaemin still couldn't believe the most beautiful boy on earth belonged to him.  
  
After the night of confessing till 72 hours later then - Jaemin recalled every single second he fell in love with Mark all over again. Mark liking him and being his lover was a total new experience of Mark - the dry dumb Mark Lee was a baby material when it came to those. He was always in need of kisses, Jaemin remembered how many times the hostess caught them on the flight back home.  
  
Jaemin felt half of Mark's weight on him as they walked back to the end of the dance hall without any destination, he decided to wrap the older with an arm like the boy did before.  
  
"Dance practice got cancelled today and Im really really tired." Mark declared out of nowhere in a tone that was only reserved for Jaemin, making the younger leave a quick peck on his temple.  
  
"I want a good cuddle thing and a good sleep thing from my pretty boyfriend." He suddenly came in front, pouted which was also only reserved for Jaemin.  
  
"Jisung and Chenle invited us on their thing though." Mark smiled softly, "The boys were too innocent to use the word double date. I cancelled it."  
  
"Why ? I might've liked their thing -" Jaemin played along with Mark, only managed to make the boy pout again.  
  
"No ! You should like my thing ! Us thing and us thing only !" Mark reached the exit, Jaemin looked around in a second only to see the hall was already getting deserted. Only Jaehyun and Dongyoung was seen by the mirrors, in a position similar to something Jaemin saw in the parking lot. It made him smile, again.  
  
"Notice me Im more important than Jaehyun hyung and Dongyoung hyung's love story !" Mark claimed again, Jaemin again  couldn't believe that was happening in his life.  
  
"Hyung -" Jaemin stepped closer as they stopped outside in the hallway which was deserted for some random reason, wrapping both of his arms around the older.  
  
"You are evenmore important than my life. I love you with my everything." Jaemin wanted to close the gap between them, stopping only because Mark pulled back.  
  
"Dont make fall this deeper -" Mark smiled, smiled the most beautiful smile in the creation.  
  
"Im in love with you Jaemin -"  
  
"I love you too hyung." Jaemin smiled back, "It was you. Always you."

Jaemin pulled Mark closer to him and kissed him deeply yet gently, and Mark responsed, ignoring the fear of getting seen. Jaemin knew everything was out there - their life, their fears, their boundaries. But Mark certainly was the most important thing in his life, something he loved more than anyone could ever imagine.

How he loved love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are ! Honestly this story is something I adore too much and I loved writing it ! I will miss writing this story and I hope you loved it as much as I did. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me. Hope to see you again somewhere else !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you !  
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated of course !


End file.
